The invention relates to a surgical clip, in particular for use as an implant, wherein use as a cerebral aneurysm clip has outstanding importance here.
Surgical clips are known that have two clip arms and a resiliently flexible element which connects the two clip arms to each other at one of their ends.
The two clip arms each have a first free end, these first free ends being held parallel to and in contact with each other with a predetermined closing force by the resiliently flexible element when the clip is in a rest position, while a second end opposite the respective free end is held on the resiliently flexible element.
An essential parameter of the surgical clips of the kind mentioned at the outset is their closing force: it must be precisely set and also, in particular if the surgical clip is used as an implant, be maintained on a permanent basis.
The production of the surgical clips of the kind mentioned at the outset is therefore an elaborate process.
It is an object of the invention to provide a surgical clip that can be produced more easily and in particular also more cost-effectively.